


Escape

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: 1408 (2007)
Genre: F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: Room 1408 took you before you could escape and you have been trapped there ever since. You tried to help many people from dying there but you failed until finally, now you know you are strong enough to help Mike escape with his life.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr in the span of about 6 years.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). This pseud is a storage account for old fics I have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You feel like the room let go of you for a moment. You flicker appearing in the room near a couch where you died and you try to understand what happened. After all these years room never let you appear because you are the only one who remain conscious even after death. So why now? Why?  
You look around, trying to remain calm, to remain in this room, remain present but then you hear heavy breathing in the bedroom. You move to your right seeing a man in the corner on the floor. His fingers are in his hair and he’s trying to calm down. You know that he was just attacked by another mindless spirit that room sent. Now he will have a ‘calmness’ time before room attacks again. You know everything about him, about Mike Enslin, the one who doesn’t believe in ghosts but to you he looks like a believer now.  
“Mike?” You call. You know this is not the best way to make an almost panicking man to pay attention to you but you are not sure if you can do anything physical. Mike raises his head, he can’t see you for a moment or he doesn’t understand what he sees.  
“Let me out of here! You won!” He shouts to your direction and you walk to him, trying to still remain calm.  
“I can’t let you out, Mike. I’m here to help you.” You try to explain while standing at the end of the big bed and Mike’s hands drops by his sides.  
“Help me?” He asks completely confused and you glance over your shoulder, checking if the room is still letting you two talk but you sense that the room itself has its mind on something different. Something big.   
“I know how you can escape the room, Mike.”  
“You, you, you…” He slowly stands up. Where presses his hurt hand he leaves a bloody mark on the wall. “You are not repeating your death.” He points out and you try to not get angry at him because you understand how he must feel. You lived almost through the same nightmare. Well, not lived but you saw what this room can do to a person.  
“I died before I could make it out. I figured out how to escape but I wasn’t able to do that. I don’t know why, but I am not like others. Listen, I don’t know how much time I have.” You step forward to Mike and watch him how backs to the wall, but you don’t stop until you are close to him. You lean to his ear. “Burn it. Burn it to the ground, Mike. You will get hurt, but there’s no other way.” You whisper hoping that the room is not listening. You feel the air thickening and you know you must hurry. You look at Mike, his face is pale. “Can you do that?”  
“But…” He quickly drags palm down his face and looks back at you. “But you?”  
“I’m dead, Mike. At least I won’t be here.” You look around and lean closely to his face. “Can you do it?” You ask in a whisper and Mike looks at you, then quickly nods.  
“Yeah, yeah I can do that.”  
“Good.” You step back from Mike and you feel how the room is dragging you back so you give Mike one weak smile and flicker disappearing.  
Mike remains in the corner with his heart beating fast. He replays everything you said in his mind and then runs to the living room where he saw the matches near the ashtray. Now even he can feel that something is about to happen and he understands that he has to do it quickly.  
“Fuck this fucking room.” He mutters, then grabs a bottle that Olin gave to him earlier this evening. Quickly he opens it, rips part of his shit and sticks it in the bottle. Then he lights that cloth strip. Mike stops and looks into the bedroom, his determination almost radiating from him. “Go to hell.” Then he throws the bottle against the wall. Liquid pours on it and instantly lights up with fire.  
Mike steps back to the ship painting, watching how the fire starts spreading, it already reached the bed. You appear almost by his side and Mike screams and jumps away, but instantly sighs when he recognizes you.  
“Why you are here?” He asks and you look around.  
“Maybe the room doesn’t have time to hold me back since I’m the only one resisting.” Rain-like water starts pouring from little taps on the ceiling and Mike looks up, then back to you. You see fear in his eyes, he don’t think he can make it. “To the door!” You point and Mike takes a second to register what you just said then rushes to the door. The handle is back where it was and he starts shaking then pulling on it. You look at the fire because it’s getting extremely close to Mike.  
“It doesn’t open!” He shouts still trying to rip open the door.  
“Just don’t stop!” You shout back knowing that you can’t do anything to help him.  
When the fire is so close that Mike almost steps away from the door finally it opens and he stumbles outside, then notices that his shirt is burning and he quickly takes it away tossing on the ground and stepping on it to put out the fire. Only when it’s done he looks back at the room. You stand in the doorway, watching him. Mike rushes to you, but the heat is too overwhelming so he steps back even more.  
“Thank you.” He says while looking at you and you give him another smile, then flicker and disappear.  
You are free.


End file.
